


Coup de Foudre: Love at First Sight

by Jakara12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bartender Victor, Crossover, French teacher LEvi, Happy Ending, Kid!Annie, M/M, Romance, Stripper AU, Stripper Eren, Stripper Yuuri, kid!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Levi is forced to go to a Strip Club by his two friends and coworkers. There he caught interest with one of the strippers and pays for a private dance from them only get a shocking surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_Levi_**

I inwardly sigh out of annoyance I was dragged through a vast crowd while loud music made my eardrums bleed. No matter how hard I tried to resist my friend and colleague would tighten their hold around my wrist.

  
"Is this really even necessary Hanji?"I called over the noise.

"Yes you old sour puss! It is time for you to get out and live a little!"They cackled.

I frowned deeply at the comment. I do live just not to this level. What point is there to get wasted and find oneself in a ally with a massive hangover? Many things can go wrong if not keeping track of your liqour take.

We eventually made it through the sea of people to the bar where waited another friend and colleague of ours, Erwin Smith. Hanji practically throw me into the seat next to Erwin and started ordering our drinks.

"Glad you could make it."Erwin smiled knowingly that I was forced against my will.

"I would say I'm glad to be here but wait I'm not!"I snarled.

Erwin shook his head."This is for your own good Levi. It is not health for to sit at home all day or overworking. We are only doing this because we care."

"Oh so your plan was to bring me here on a school night to get me wasted, which in fact isn't very healthy at all! Not to mention-"

"Give it up for Eros!"An announcer's voice echoed making everyone cheer and whistle at the man on stage.

He was dressed in a tight black leather outfit with jewels on the right side of his chest and left hip. His black hair is slicked back and his brown eyes held a predatory gaze almost as if taunting the crowd to come and touch him. His long slender fingers curled around a thick pole that stood in the center of the stage making the crowd go even more wild than before.

"This is a strip joint!"

Erwin only smiled before whistling at the stripper called Eros as he did his routine. I ought to say I was impressed by how well he had enough strength to hold his body up on the pole.

"Amazing isn't he?"The bartender with a Russian accent sighed dreamily as his eyes ogled at Eros.

The bartender slides our drinks down to us without batting his eyes away from the performer. The crystal clear eyes sparkled with desire and something more.

"I take it that Eros is the top dancer here?"Erwin asked.

The bartender nodded with pride featured on his face."Oh yes my little piglet is very popular here but I suspect that _Le chasseur_ will replace him when he retires."

"Hey hey is it possible to get a dance from your top strippers?"Hanji leaned over the bar with interest. Although I doubted they were asking for themselves the way their eyes narrowed in on me.

"Oh certainly except Eros."The bartenders smile falters replaced with a warning glare.

"Okie dokie!"Hanji grinned. A grin that meant only trouble and I knew I was in for it tonight.

"That was Eros everybody give him hand!"The crowd erupts into cheers and howls as Eros takes a bow and leaves the stage."Up next is _Le chasseur_!"

"Oh boy you are in for a wild ride."The platinum haired man chuckles as a different upbeat song is played.

A figure struts out onto the stage in a military like outfit. The hat is lowered making it difficult to see his face but most were mostly staring at his defined body. The glitter makes his arms, legs and neck shine as if inviting the crowd to try to take a bit out his creamy tan skin.

Indeed we were in for a ride.

I had to say that when Eros leaves _Le chasseur_ will take the lead as tops dancer. His movements were fluid as if he didn't even need to try. His legs held tightly onto the pole as twists and twirls around in. Lifting his body and arching his back makes my mouth run dry as sweat slides down his muscled body. Such a wondrous if not erotic display I've ever seen.Before I knew it the dance was over and the crowd cheered and howled so loud it almost shook the room.I hadn't felt so turned on in months and after seeing that I knew I must meet him.

"Hmmm made your choice already?"Hanji grinned from ear to ear.

I nodded while inhaling my drink in one go."How do I get a dance from _Le chasseur_ bartender?"

"Please call me Viktor, the bartender, Viktor smiled."Just go back stage and present the right amount of money to the security  guard and tell him who you want to see."

"Well come while the night is still young!"Hanji grabs hold of my wrist and drags me to the back.

"Good luck!"Edwin called out before paying his attention to the next performer.

The security guard is a man with a bit of meat on his bones but also had muscle. On on his name tag it read "Nishigori".He gave us a observant  stare to be sure we weren't a threat of any type which is understandable. There are crazy bastards who have sick intentions to harm or threaten a stripper.

"My friend is wondering if _Le chasseur_ would be able to give a private dance for him."Hanji explained with their best innocence look.

Nishigori looked me over for a moment before asking me to spread out my legs and arms. I did so letting him use his metal detector to scan for any type of weapon in me. The only metal I had on me were my keys and belt which I had to hand over to Hanji. Luckily my pants were a nice fit so I didn't have worry about them falling off.

"For thirty minutes its sixty dollars. For an hour it is a hundred and twenty."Nishigori explains.

Hanji does a double take at the outrageous price."That much?!"

"Yes, _le chasseur,_ as well as the top five are quite skilled in their profession."The man explains with a shrug."Its not my rules."

"Okay here."I said handing him sixty. If the guy was really good as people say, which I don't doubt, I planned on paying the full hour.

Nishigori takes it and places the money in a lock wallet before putting it back in his hidden coat pocket. He then motions me to follow him back stage where we passed by a dozen or so performers. A few of them eyed me lustfully. Others tried to gain my attention which I paid no mind to. We came to a door with the number two  painted in silver. Beside the door is a name slip the read _le chasseur._

Nishigori knocked on the door." you have a visitor."

A few seconds later the door opens to reveal a shocking sight. Standing in front of me is a tall brunette with sea green eyes with a hint of gold around the iris. His tan skin is still painted with glitter but his uniform is replaced with a deep green robe. His mouth hanged up in shock and fear when our eyes met.

"M-Mr. Ackerman!"He grasped out.

"Eren Jäger."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eren** _

 

I felt his heated gaze as I tried to hide behind my textbook. I've been dreading today since Wendsday which was two days ago. Plans on how to avoid facing him were thrown out the window knowing I wouldn't be able. He'd track me down without a doubt.

 

I peek out from behind my book to gaze up at the clock. Thirty seconds until the bell. I counted down agonizingly as I slowly backed my things. 

 

**RING~** The bell rang.

 

I shotup from my seat like the rest of the class who were eager to go home. But before I could make it to freedom I stopped when my name was addressed. 

 

"Jäger, stay behind for a moment. I need to have a word with you."Mr Ackerman said sternly.

 

I gulped knowing what he was about to say. Defeated I waited for the last student to leave the room before closing the door behind them. My teacher motions me to sit in one of the front row desks. With my shoulders hunched I over I slipped into the seat in front of his desk. Mr Ackerman rests his hips against the edge of his desk with his arms crossed.

 

There was only silence for a few awkward moments until he finally speaks up.

 

"What were doing there Jäger?"

 

"Um working?"I replied.

 

"As a stripper? Why not at a shitty fast food restruant or as a intern? I thought you were smarter than this Jäger!"He rubs the bridge between his eyes easing the stress away.

 

What does he need to feel stressed anyways? It's my life and a road to choose to take. A good choice? No. But it was the only way to pay _him_ back.

 

"Look you don't understand what I'm going through right now nor do I need you to. Just let me get through school and live my own damn life!"I quickly make my way towards the door until I felt a tight grip around my wrist.

 

"Eren you are too young to mess up your life. A life that hasn't even begun. Please think about what you're doing to yourself and those around you."Mr Ackerman then released my wrist.

 

"You don't understand."I whispered and left the room and out the building.

 

On the way home I made a quick stop to the supermarket. They had some food and snacks on sell I made sure to get enough that wood last for a least a few weeks until  next payday. My house was really a small apartment that I managed to find cheap and sturdy enough to live in. The landlord is a kind old geezer with a bit of a drinking problem but isn't the type to scam his tendents or raise the rent to ridiculous prices. Next door to my apartment is my best friend and coworker Armin Arlet. 

 

Armin is very smart which is why he doesn't go to school despite we're the same age. He does a college course online so he rarely ever leaves the apartment unless its for work or shopping. 

 

I knock on hisdoor before opening it. The place was very neat with only a few toys scattered here and there. _The girls must've had fun_ I thought as I gathered them up and placed them in the toybox. I find Armin furiously typing away while two little girls, a blond and ravenette slept next to each other on the floor with blanket draped over their small forms.

 

"Hey Armin."I whispered taking a seat next to him.

 

Armin jumped a little but relaxed seeing that it was just me."You almost gave me a heart attack! "He whispered yelled. 

 

"Oh come on it'll take more than that to kill ya."I nudged him playfully. 

 

Armin rolled his eyes but smiled either way."How was school?"

 

I dogged into one of the grocery bags and handed him an energy bar seeing the dark circles under his eyes."Good, swell, fan-fucking-tactic!"

 

Armin unwraps the bar and takes a huge bite out of it before giving me a look of concern."Okay what happened?"

 

I spilled the beans about what had happened a few days ago and whys had happened today. I was still trying to process everything it was too overwhelming. One word from teach and things will certainly go down hill from there.

 

"Has he said anything to the other teachers?"He asked.

 

I shook my head."Not that I know of."

 

"Well I have a feeling Ackerman won't say anything because if he had you'd be suspended is not expelled for one; having a job and two; as a stripper."Armin stated.

 

I let out a breath still feeling uneasy about everything." I just don't want anything to go wrong and get Mikasa taken away from me."

 

I turn my sights over to my little sister. He long black hair spreads across the floor. Her arms wrapped protectively around her friend and Armin's sister Annie. She looked so peaceful which is only when she sleeps. Otherwise if she were awake she would be on high alert about her surroundings. 

 

"Just try to think positive okay?"Armin sighed while wrapping an arm around my shoulders to give a comforting squeeze.

 

I leaned into his shoulder needing the comfort."Yeah, I'll try."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Levi** _

  
I didn't know what to do. To be honest I've always found Jäger attractive but not to this extreme level. And to make matters worse he Ian underage stripper! Life sure likes to fuck me over I suppose.

I sat in my apartment cradling a glass of wine in my hands. No matter how many drinks I had to try to drown the thoughts of my students it kept coming back in waves. The memory of him dancing on that pole, how I wanted to run my fingers down his glittered skin. _STOP IT ACKERMAN!_ I shake my head to get rid of such thoughts.

"Why is he even working as a stripper anyways?" I asked out loud although I didn't expect to be answered.

"Money troubles?"Hanji popped out from behind the couch startling me so much I almost dropped my glass.

I glared at the four-eyed freak but allowed them to continue. I should've gotten used to them barging in my home unannounced but I wasn't. No matter how many times I changed those damn locks they always found a way to get in.

"Because he enjoys it? Or is in depted to someone? The list goes on and one Levy."Shitty glasses said.

I scrunch up my nose at the horrid nickname."True but Jäger? Isn't he one of the best students in school? Despite his tendencies to pick a fight with Kristain?"

Jäger and Kristain often fight within school ground almost three to four times a month. They were like cats and dogs I tell you. We try to separate them as much as possible but is quite hard when they are two of your best educated students.  
"True but you might want to look into his home life."Hanji hands me a file with Jäger's name on the front. The school has a file of every student from medical to contact information.

I skipped through what I already knew until I got to his living situation. His mother is deceased whilst his father is missing but haw been pronounced dead as of five years ago. Jäger has a five year old sister, whom in which he is raising  and they live alone in a small apartment dwelling not too far from the school. I ought to say the kid had it rough no wonder he had to practically sell his body just to take care himself and sibling. He reminded me of myself. 

 

Saturday night I returned to the club. The place was more crowded and rowdy as ever but I was more focused on finding a certain student. I spotted him, topless and wearing tight black shorts and black knee high wedges. His body like the other "employees" was covered in gold glitter making his skin shine in the dim lighting. He was accompanied by a short blond who wore more clothes than his friend.

 

"Jäger!"I called over the noise.

 

Jäger looks around until he spotter me coming over. He lets out a sigh before dismissing his friend."Mr Ackerman, what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here, again?"

 

"Drop it Jäger, here."I throw a few hundred bills at him and watch him clumsily watch them. He counts them while gazing up at me cautiously. 

 

"You know you practically bought me for the rest of my shift right?"He asks.

 

"Not really nor do I care."I shrugged."go put something decent on, I'll meet in the front."

 

Ten minutes later the boy comes out in faded jeans and a plain t-shirt with a grey sweater over his shoulders. I lead him towards my car and open the passenger door for him before climbing in myself.

 

"Where are you taking me?"Jäger asks eying me with suspicion. 

 

"Just shut up and enjoy the ride. You'll know when we get there."

 

The boy huffed crossing his arms over his chest pouting. The drive only took twenty minutes. Our destination was a twenty-four hour café that I am well acquainted with.

 

"Coffee, really?" Jäger scoffed.

 

"And among other things. Now come on we don't have all night."I rolled my eyes at his bratty attitude.   
The café had a homey feel to it with the aroma of brewing coffee and pastries lingering in the air. I guide my student to the back where awaited a booth that regular sat when coming here. The menus were already sitting on the table.

 

"Choose whatever you like."I said.

 

The brat choose a carmel latte and coffee muffin while I went with just green tea. The waitress took our orders and told us it would be delivered shortly.

 

"Be honest Ackernan, what are your true intentions?"Jäger leans over the table looking straight into my eyes.

 

"You are a sharp kid Jäger which is why from now on I will be buying you during your shifts."I said evening the stare.

 

"Wait what?"Jäger asked dumbfounded by my reply.

 

"You heard me brat. I don't like knowing my student is out there selling their body just to make it by. You have good potential kid don't let it go to waste."The waitress comes back and  places our food and drinks on the table along with the bill. I wait for her to leave before continuing. "I won't do anything other than just buying your time and taking to places like this. Nothing more nothing less."

 

Jäger stares down into his latte with a puzzled expression."Why? You don't even know me that well."

 

I let out a deep sigh."We'll get there. I just want to keep you safe at least until you graduate and you won't have to worry about seeing or hearing from me again." Graduation isn't very far, just around the corner.

 

Jäger sighs in defeat and takes a long sip of his latte."Fine but until till graduation."

 

I held out my hand for him to take. He clasps his into mine and shook it firmly."Until graduation."

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eren**_

 

As promised Mr Ackerman has bought me during my every shift. We'd either eat out or he'd take me to his place for a study section. His place was a well kept condo that I highly doubted he was able to keep up with rent with what the school pays their staff which isn't very much. I also learned that Teach has a OCD and would make me clean certain section of the place if I get a spec of dirt in the area. _He's Satan spawn what he his!_ I thought as I furiously scrubbed the floor until it actually sparkled. 

 

"You can take a break now."Teach called from his place on the sofa.

 

I thanked the heavens as I dropped the rag onto the bucket of cleaning water and took my place on the couch cross from his. I leaned my head back against the couch to rest my eyes when I felt weight being dropped on my lap. It was a book written in French, a book that I've been told to read for the past week.

 

"Read this for a hour." Ackerman said."I'm going to get dinner started."

  
I groaned but didn't argue knowing there would concenqences if I refused. I opened the book to the page where I left off at and began reading but my focus were not on the words. Its been two almost three weeks since Teach started taking me away from my job. Of this continued I knew I would be in trouble, or worse those who I care about will be in danger.

I took the job as a stripper not because I enjoyed it but because of the dept that weighs on my shoulders. My mother had died from an illness eight years ago. My father, the damn bastard left Mikasa and I to fend for ourselves five years later after her death. A week after his disappearance _he_ came with hid goons banging at our door demanding for our father and the money that he owed.

I begged and pleaded with him not to harm Mikasa. The man decided that he'll give me some time to repay the money father borrowed from him. The deadline is on my graduation day and no later than that.

"Oi Jäger, getting difficult for you?"Ackerman asked with a small grin on his lips.

* _"Ce livre est trip ennuyeux pour le finir."_ I smirked.

Ackerman smirked back with a nod of approval."Come on dinners ready."

After dinner Ackerman took me home and bids me goodnight before driving away. I smiled slightly appreciating what my teacher has done for me so far. But eventually all of this has to end.

I walk up the rickity stairs up to my apartment. Mikasa was sleeping over at Armin's so I knew she'd be fine. Upon opening the door I noticed that the feeling in the room felt heavy and unwelcoming. Slowly I shut the door knowing what was happening. The light flickered on revealing the devil himself sitting casually in the center of the living room with two of his goons standing at his side.

"Good evening Eren, how have you been as of late?"He smiled but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"I've been fine, Dok. What do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me at this time of day?"

Nile Dok stood from his seat and steps forward. Suddenly I felt his fist colide with cheek. The impact caused me to stagger against the wall. Both of his goons grab both my arms and pressed me further against it to be sure I wouldn't run.

"Your payments have been less and less for the past three weeks Eren. Now why is that?"Dok hold up a knife that shined dangerously in the dim lighting. He waves his weapon in front of me to be sure that my eyes followed the tip of its blade."Is it because of that man, Levi Ackerman?"I gulped feelings of dread filling my throat."Starting tomorrow you better be working extra hard or you will be swimming with the fishes along with your precious teacher. Fail, I'll go after your sister. Knowing her with a pretty face like that she'll bound to get better clients that you, right? You have a month to give me my money Jäger and that money better be ready for me when I get back, _comprendre_?"

_"Si."_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Levi_ **

 

He's been avoiding me. He's been avoiding me and neglecting to come to school which isn't very smart since graduation is in a few days.He even had the bouncers band me from ever entering the club.

 

"I need a favor. "I approached Erwin and Hanji once school was over.

 

"Sure what is it?"Ewrin asked.

 

"I need you to go to the club for me to make sure Jäger is doing alright. I can't go because I'm banned from entering."I explained. 

 

The two agreed and planned to go to the club that night whilst I stayed home waiting for either of them to report back to me.

 

"I am so enraptured with this guy? I mean his just another brat that attends my class!"I groaned.

 

To feel this way brought back emotions that I thought I buried in the depts of my heart. Buried along with _her_ the traitor. I used to think love was nonsense since my ex-fiancée Petra Real, gone and cheated on me with a coworker. To get away from the past emotions I moved to this little town of Maria and worked as a French teacher at St.Maria High. 

 

To think one brat can bring it all back with one seductive look. At first I thought it was just his attractiveness that caught my heart but as I got to know him those past few weeks I started to grow fond of the brat.

 

So for him to up and ignore me like that made my heart ache. Made me wonder if I've done anything wrong. What I needed to fix to make everything right again.

 

"God what am I a lovesick puppy?"I muttered.

 

**Ring Ring Ring!** I snatched up my phone and answered. Hanji's voice comes through sounding a bit concerned."You won't believe whose here."

  
Drove way over the speed limit but I could give a rats ass at the time. What Hanji informed me made my heart race and my blood heated with rage.

_"You won't believe whose here?"_ They whispered into the speaker.

_"Who is?"_ I huffed hoping they knew I wasn't a mind reader.

_"Nile."_

I shoot up from my seat, grabbed my wallet and keys and rushed out the door. I climbed into my car nd speeder down the street." _He took Eren towards the back, Erwin is following them now to be sure he's okay."_

_"Yeah but with Dok you sure as hell know that he isn't!"_ I hung up the phone when I come to the club.

I parked around the side to be sure I wouldn't get seen by the bouncers. Creeping towards the alleyway I found a backdoor to the club. One of the guards had it ajar so they wouldn't get locked out while taking a smoke break. Slowly I blended in with the shadows and slipped through the door. _What poor security._  
As I entered further I noticed how quiet the building was. No music booming through the speaks. The sound of people cheering and yelling over to each other. Nothing.

I headed towards the back when I felt the ground underneath me give. A pair of arms held onto me before I could  completly fall on my ass. I struggled briefly until I heard Hanji's voice telling me to calm down.

"What's going on shirt four eyes!"I growled.

"Our boss' client is here."A soft voice answered.

Once my eyes were adjusted I noticed that half the staff was here. The one who spoke was Euros but he looked like an average young man without the makeup and glitter. Holding him close is Viktor who has a grim expression on his face.

"What does Nile want with Jäger?"I asked.

"Money of course."A monotoned voice spoke up.

A woman with a bored expression on her face said."Money?"

A young woman who looked to be a waitress answered for her friend."Eren has had it rough for the past several years. His father ran off with the money Nile provided him leaving Eren to carry the burden."

"Now he's here to collect."Viktor finished."This is why I wanted Yuuri out of here are soon as possible."

Yuuri whom I supposed was Euros' real name curled up against his lover with a sorrowful expression.

"Well I'm not staying down here knowing the bastard could be doing anything to him."I snarled."You all get out of here Nile has had it coming for a long time."

"And why is that?"One of dancers asked.

I stared deeply into their eyes."He killed my family."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Eren** _

  
"Graduation is in a few day!"I cried out when I felt a blow to the stomach.

Dok sat in one of the love seats of my changing room with a blank face."Yes but I changed my mind."

I hold back growl knowing I'd get hit again of I did. The rat bastard changed the date on purpose. I was so close to being able get the rest of the money now he just had to screw it all up. _He's toying with you_ I thought. _If he really cared about money then he wouldn't be doing this. What is his real intentions?_

"We found him."Dok's voice breaks me away fork my thoughts.

"What?"

"Your father, Grisha, we found him hiding in away living the lime life a few cities over."

_What? He's alive!_ I didn't know what to think or feel about that. He abandoned us, his family to live and fear this man for the past five years. And he was living a perfect life without us?! I was mentally seething from where I stood but didn't want to give the man across from me the satisfaction of knowing my feelings.

"Would you like to meet him?"At that the door slams open.

Entering the room were two men holding another by the arms. He was battered from head to toe. Blood smeared his fancy suit and his glasses askrewed. The man lifts his head up weakly so that our eyes met.

"E-Eren?"He sounded confused. "What are you doing with my son Nile! He's done nothing wrong!"

"True,he has been a good boy buy paying back what you owed."Dok smiled sickenly.

"I've been paying you back!"My father yelled.

"Then why?"I chocked out."why did you leave Mikasa and me?"

"Eren I left to be sure that you'd be safe. I thought he'd chase after me and leave you both alone."Dad explained solemly."I found a well paying job as a doctor in one of the best hospitals. I've been working overtime to pay off the dept I owed which I did pay off. I made sure to mail it all to him and a few checks to you."

We've never received such money.Dok chuckled until it grew into manic laughter. "Ah yes you have been paying me and those other checks also belonged to me. Thank you Grisha."

"Okay then why continue this!?"I snapped.

"Its fun."Dok said as if it was the obvious answer.

"You sick bast-"I cough when another blow to the stomach is sent.

"Stop it! I'll do anything just please leave my family alone!"Dad pleaded.

"Anything?"The smirk on Dok's face sent chills up my spin. His gaze was glued onto me with lust. His eyes scanned my revealing body as if undressing me with little that I had on. He snapped his fingers.  
He goons then throw my father into a chair and tied him up as well throwing a gag on him. He then had the one holding me throw me onto the bed that was in the far corner of the room. He too tied my arms and legs to the bedposts. Dok slowly stalks towards me while taking off his coat and tie." Then I guess you wouldn't mind watching hmm?"

**BANG!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Levi_ **

  
**BANG!!!**

I kicked open the door from where I heard voices come from which was Jäger's changing/service room. Inside there was a man in his mid forties tied in on of the chairs with a few men in black standing around him. In the corn laid Jäger his eyes wide with unshead tears witty his limbs bond to the bedposts. Luring above him was none other than Nile Dok. The way his body hunched over the boys defenseless body and his clothing dishevel I could clearly see what he intended on doing. And that passed me the fuck off!

"Ah Levi,"Nile greeted none to surprised on seeing me."I've been wondering when you'd show."

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!"I growled.

Nile sits at the edge of the bed as he let his right hand roam along Jäger's bare thigh. The boy's body flinched at the contact."Having fun of course."

"You sick fuck!"I launch myself at him.

Nile saw it coming. He blocked my punch with his hand clutching onto it tightly. I lift my leg to knee him in the gut causing him to double over which I used as an opportunity to sock him in jaw. Nile tumbled to the floor. His props himself up wiping away the blood from his busted lip.

His lips curve into a sinister grin."Brings back memories huh Ackerman?"

Yes, it did bring back memories, heartwrenching memories. I had a two adopted siblings, Farlen and Isabel. It was just the three of us living in the slumps fighting for survival which meant doing dirty deeds to put food in our bellies and a roof over our heads. Eventually our wrong doings caught up to us when our contract assigned us to steal a file from Dok. Little did we know he had the place guarded front to back and side to side. We were surrounded and eventually caught. Dok wasn't merciful towards my siblings as he made me watch them be tortured and their heads slowly decapitated. I had lost my sanity as I watched the heads roll onto the dirty concrete flooring. All I remembered was seeing red slowly turning into a dark abyss. When I came to I was in alley in the dead of night, how I had gotten there I had no clue, other than the fact that I was covered in blood.

I went back to Dok's hideout only to find it in ruins from a fire. The evidence and bodies of my siblings were nothing but ash.

Just remembering what that bastard had done to the people I loved brought back the beast that hide within the dephts of my mind and soul. The rage and grief builds up all at once making my skin prickle and the want-no- the urge for Nile's blood on my hands blocked my right of thinking. _Kill kill kill_ ** _Kill!_**  
Were of words chanting in my mind before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eren** _

 

To say I was scared is an understatemet. I was downright petrified. Witnessing my own teacher, whom I considered as a friends, snap.Dok's henchmen didn't stand a chance likevat all. The cried, wailed and begged for mercy as Ackernan broke their limbs with such speed that they whereon the floor before I could even blink. Dok on the other hand was a different story.

  
The man tried to put on brave front as he and teach circled each other like two predatory animals. I could literally see him shaking in his boots, I even think he pissed a little.

Unnerved Dok lounges at Ackerman. Teach seemed to had predicted his moves because Dok couldn't even touch him. He was too fast, too agile. I knew my teach was strong by how many times be broke mine and Jean's fights. Yet this this was on a whole other level.

Ackerman manages to graph hold of Dok's neck and pin him against the wall. Dok dangles few inches above the floor gripping onto teach's arm trying to pry it off to not avail.

 

" **You think I'd let you get away with killing those I love again?!"** Ackerman said surly.

 

_Love?_ I thought feeling my heart clench at the sudden word. _Did he really care that profoundly of me._

 

"Please Levi I'll do anything, please let me go! I'll do anything!"Dok choked. His pale face turning into a deep reddish purple tint color.

 

"Anything hmm."Teach thought for moment before his lips curled into a grin that even Satan would cower from."Isn't that what _they_ said too?"

 

Dok's face paled. His body shook out of terror as he struggled to get free from the vengeful man. Ackerman dragged him out of the room. He tunes towards me for a brief second "I'll be back soon, but not too soon" and with that he shut the door behind him while Dok's cries for mercy echoed through the halls.

 

Dad sat there stupefied by what had just went down. While I just laid there on the bed feeling at ease with Dok's pleas filling my ears.

 

An hour later Mr Smith comes through the door with several others flowing behind him. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that dad and I weren't harmed anymore than we were. 

 

"I had to get reinforcements."He explained a he untied me."but it seems like that Levi beat me to it."

 

"Where is Mr Ackerman anyways?"I asked. 

 

I rubbed my sore wrists when a blanket is wrapped around my body. The blond rests his hips against my makeup stand with his arms crossed. He looked like he was debating on whether or not to tell me.

 

"Dok has put Levi through hell years ago and all that rage and grief is finally being released."He said.

 

So in other words Dok will be dead with thenext hour or unless he's already dead and Teach is mauling his corpse like a pinata.

 

Dad slowly approaches me before falling onto his knees."I'm sorry Eren, I'm so so sorry."

 

Looking into his eyes I could tell that he truely was regretful for what he did all those years ago. He tried to make up for it by working his ass up by the way his eyes held heavy bags under them. He looked oh so tired and needed to know that he had been forgiven to finally be at ease.

 

"Its alright old man, just this time stick around and not borrow money from psychopaths."I chuckled.

 

"Yes yes of course whatever you say son."I hugged the man finally feeling at peace. 

 

No longer will I have to work as stripper. No longer having to look over my shoulder for the threat that has been taunting Mikasa and I for the past five years. No longer having to ponder about what happened to dad. Everything is gonna be okay.

 

"Oi Jäger."I looked up to see a disheveled Ackerman leaning against the doorframe. Blood coated his shoes and I could see hints of red in between his fingertips even though he tried washing them away."my place tomorrow, you've missed a ton of assignments."

 

I let out a pitiful groan but couldn't conceal my smile. _Yeah everything is gonna be okay, now that I have a bête for a protector that is._

 


	9. Epilogue

_**Levi** _

 

Hats were tossed in air as cheers erupted from our graduates. Parents cried, friends bidding goodbye for either the day or forever with tears teachers hugging their favorite students for the final time. Lets just say there were a lot of tears and snot going around. A few students asked for a couple of pictures and advice which I gladly gave in my own way. Life isn't all rainbows and butterflies don't expect that life will be any easier now that they were out of school and no longer have a pesty teacher over their shoulders, just think before you do or you'll end up with nothing with regret in the future. 

 

"Wow I think you put fear in their souls with that lecture, Teach." Jäger says with a grin on his lips."Its so like you."

 

"Well they needed a small warning now didn't they. You know just as well as I that the world is nothing but a struggle even if one is better off."I shrugged.

 

He nodded with a soft expression which soon turned into a mischievous grin."So are we still going out tonight?"

 

I rolled my eyes."Yes we're still going, why?"

 

"Just making sure you're not chickening out."

 

I scoffed."And who is the one who planned tonight? I should ne the one asking you that."

 

"Yeah yeah I'll see you later Mr Ackerman."The boy waves goodbye and exits the school grounds with his family.

 

Watching them fork where I stood I could see that they were truely happy. Jäger and his sister have their father back and no longer under Nile's control, who in which by the way is six feet under. I too feel at peace with myself now that I avenged my siblings and many of those who fell victim to Nile. To celebrate I asked Jäger out for dinner, well more like a indoor dinner not a restaurant outing. The boy eargerly agreed but for some reason I felt as if he was planning  something up his sleeve but I pushed it in the back of my mind. The bray couldn't possible surprise me with ever he was planning even if he tried.

 

Or that's what I thought anyways.

 

I went straight home after the ceremony to start dinner which took half an hour to finish. I set up the table before heading to take a quick shower. After thirty minutes of cleansing myself I stepped out the bathroom with a towel over my head and another around my waist. When I came out I noticed that all the lights were off. _A power outage?_ I wondered. _Well isn't that just super?_

  
I then felt warm hands rub against my chest making me still for a moment. A familiar scent of peppermint filled my nose making me relax. Those skilled hands roamed along my upperbody and a warm breath brush against my ear. My eyes soon adjusted in the dark letting me see those enchanting emeralds. They were gazing back at me with lust a lust that I was beginning to feel form in my lower reign.

"The food's going to get cold you know."I whispered.

I felt a warm tongue lick my lips begging for entrance. I give in open my mouth and letting our tongues dance and fight for dominance. Jäger pulls me toward as he lets his body fall onto the bed without ceasing our kiss. Eventually we had to stop to breath.

Jäger stares up at me with a genuine smile making my heart melt and cock twitch with excitement."Ah fuck it."

⌚Time Skip⌚

 

"Le~vi!" A voice sang excitedly through the condo.

  
I was in my office grading papers when Eren came in with a huge grin on his face and his emerald sea eyes sparked with excitement.

"I got the job!"He announced bouncing on the back of his heels.

"That's great Eren, but what is the job?"I asked.

Eren had told me a few days ago that he was going to apply for a job but what type and as what was not revealed."Yuri now owns a ice rink/dance studio with Viktor and they were understaffed so I applied as an dance instructor!"

I let out a sigh of relief thinking _least its not as a stripper again_. It had been a half a year since the incident and Eren and I finally got together after our passionate night on graduation day. A month after dating I asked Eren to move in with me. His father was moving back into the big city with his little sister and Eren practically cried not wanting to be too far from my side. I'll be honest I don't I would've handled a long distance relationship. Not I don't trust Eren or myself from two-timing or anything but relationships like that rarely ever last. It took alto to convince,not Mr Jäger but Mikasa to allow Eren to stay. That little girl actually gave me the "stinkeye"(or what Eren calls it) and threatened to cut my balls off if I ever hurt her brother.

"I start next Monday so," Eren leans over my desk in a seductive manner." that gives us four days to fuck like rabbits before both our jobs ruin our sex life."

I groaned."Eren I swear that sometimes you are a rabbit in that body. Our schedules won't ruin our intiment lives. Besides,"I tug him further over the desk."I heard waiting makes the sex more pleasurable."

Eren blushed but pouts."So no sex tonight?"

I rolled my eyes with a soft chuckle."I don't see why you need to rush, it's not like your going anywhere right?"

Eren shook his head furiously. "Never!"

"Good. And after dinner tonight, I don't want to waste good food like last time."I stood up from behind the desk an exited out the room with Eren following behind.

"Yeah but I didn't hear you complain!"

"This is my life from now on huh?"I sighed playfully.

Eren wraps his arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek."Yup, your stuck with me forever _mon bête_."

I smiled fondly returning the kiss on the mouth."And I wouldn't have it any other way, _mon danser_."


End file.
